


Dreams

by ijm0204



Series: Enigma [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, sequeltoFallen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijm0204/pseuds/ijm0204
Summary: PrologueI was 5 when I started to have these weird dreams about a man.I'm standing near a window inside the orphanage looking at the playground outside, the moon shining high above giving a calming bluish light on the surrounding. I was admiring its beauty when my gaze landed on one of the swings, seated with his back facing me was a man. "Is that a wing on his back?" I whispered in shock. I ran outside to the playground wanting a good look at him, but when I got outside he was already a few feet above the ground "I'll come for you Mark, wait for me?" the man said as he rose up to the sky towards the moon. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is..."I was awakened from the dream when the church bell of the orphanage rang, a signal that it is time to get up.





	1. Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophie08](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sophie08).



It's that same dream again, it has been 3 years now since Mark had dreams. He was 7 when he started to have these weird dreams. First was about a man with wings, the others are dreams about his friends in the orphanage. It was these dreams which led Mark to man up and befriend 5 younger children in the orphanage. Mark was by nature a shy person but something in those dreams made him feel that he needed to have these guys in his life. He first dreamt about Jaebum and Jinyoung, in his dream he was running from something and ended up in the main street he saw two figures emerge from a nearby convenience store and asked them to accompany him home. He didn't know who they were, but something tells him that they were someone close to him. Yes, he did question why he dreamed about guys, he's straight as far as he knows and yes, he questioned who they were and why he knew someone who was in their early twenties. But the most pressing matter was why he remembered every detail of the dream like it was embedded in his memory or something. People usually don't remember their dreams once they wake up, others still do but it's a blur. He knew that he won't get any answers to his questions anytime soon, so he shrugged it off to the back of his mind.

Two days after that dream two kids were admitted in the orphanage, everyone was, of course, curious about them except Mark. He likes his privacy and the silence that comes with it and he has no intention of changing it. It was after lunch when Mark decided to spend his time in the library. Everyone was gathered in the lobby surrounding the new kids when Mark passed them going to the library. He was seated at the back of the library where people rarely pass by, reading a book when... "Hello," said a voice which startled him. His eyes widen when he saw the boy in front of him, it was the same guy in his dreams, he's obviously younger but the resemblance cannot be denied. He has slick black hair and dark orbs, he smiled, and his eyes wrinkled while saying "I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you, I'm Jinyoung by the way. I'm new here I came today with my boyfriend," he said while sitting beside him. "I'm Mark, aren't you too young to have a boyfriend?" he asked. I know it's weird for a 7-year-old kid to ask this kind of stuff but it's weirder for a 7-year-old kid to say he has a boyfriend. "My boyfriend says that too, he said that we are too young for this kind of stuff, but I know that he's my soul mate and I'll make sure to make him mine," Jinyoung retorted. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you," a voice said from the door. Standing there was the other guy from his dream; he slowly approached them while Jinyoung skipped to him. He dragged Jaebum towards Mark while muttering something about finding a new friend. When they were in front of him Jinyoung introduced his "boyfriend" to Mark. "Mark, this is my boyfriend Jaebum hyung," Jinyoung happily said to him. "I told you not to call me that," Jaebum complained. "I don't care Jb," Jinyoung said sticking his tongue out at Jb which earn a soft chuckle from Mark.

They end up sitting on the floor while getting to know each other. "How old are you guys?" Mark asked the couple. "I'm 6-years-old," Jinyoung sing-songed. "I'm 7," Jaebum answered. "You still have those marks on your left eye," Mark commented without thinking. "I'm sorry but have we already met somewhere?" Jb asked. Oh, my chicken Mark thought, as he formulates ways on how to escape his odd comment, but decided to tell the truth in the end. “This may sound weird and unrealistic but 2 days ago I had a dream about you guys, not you exactly but someone like you they were older, and it was like it was already in the past,” Mark explained. “How do you know it’s us?” Jinyoung quizzed. “The resemblance is uncanny, and I somehow know that it was really you guys, I know it was just a dream, but I feel like it was more than that like it was a memory,” Mark answered. “That sound so perplexed Mark hyung,” Jinyoung remarked. “I know I’m trying to make a logical explanation for this as well,” Mark said hugging his knees. Their little meeting was interrupted when the bell rang to signal that it’s already time for dinner. They went down to the dining area and followed the other kids who were piling up to get their food. Once they were settled on a table, Jaebum on the middle, Mark on his left and Jinyoung on his right, Jaebum suddenly said, “We’ll help you figure out what these dreams mean, so don’t get too worked up about them okay?” Mark smiled and muttered thanks.

After dinner and freshening up the children started to go to their respective rooms and rest. Luckily Mark, Jinyoung, and Jb shared a room. The room was spacious given the size of it. There were two double deck beds on each side of the room, a table between them facing a window and a closet that occupies the side of the doors and the foot of the bed. Mark was sleeping peacefully when he had another dream, this time he was standing near a window inside the orphanage looking at the playground outside, the moon shining high above giving a calming bluish light on the surrounding. He was admiring its beauty when his gaze landed on one of the swings, seated with his back facing him was a man. _"Is that a wing on his back?"_ he whispered in shock. He ran outside to the playground wanting a good look at him, but when he got outside, he was already a few feet above the ground _"I'll come for you Mark, wait for me?"_ the man said as he rose up to the sky towards the moon. _"Who are you? How did you know my name?"_ he asked. _"My name is..."_


	2. Angel and Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark meets Jisung

A month has passed since Jinyoung and Jaebum arrived at the orphanage. The dreams continued, playing the same scene of a man with wings on the playground until one night...

_“Where am I?” I asked no one in particular. I found myself floating in a dark place, there was nothing in front but darkness, I shift to my view to the side only to find the same darkness. I heard a drop of water from behind me along with a voice calling my name. I spun around and found my garbled reflection on water like surface, it was barely recognizable but I can tell it’s me, the only odd thing about it, was the fact that the reflection shows an older version of me. He was much taller and more handsome; he still looks likes he lacks food to eat though. I looked down on my own self and got confused. I was still a child in real but my reflection shows something different._

_I willed myself to drift closer and extended my hands towards the image in front of me. The moment the tip of my fingers touched the water like surface a blinding light spread out and illuminated the whole area, along with a voice which called my name again, “Who are you?” I asked. Instead of an answer, I felt someone slammed their body against mine. When the light dissipated I found myself in a field of dandelion with an unconscious guy on my arms. “Hey, are you okay?” the exact moment I said this, bluish-white wings sprouted from the persons back, then all of a sudden the person grabbed hold of my shoulder digging his nails on it as he shouted with evident pain. The once bluish white wings are now suddenly turning to black, as the colour spreads the shouts became more frequent and excruciating. He looked up at me and for the first time, I saw his pained face begging, “Save me”._

I woke up abruptly sitting up, sweating and panting feverously. I look up to the other double-decker bed where Jaebum and Jinyoung are sleeping and released a sigh of relief when I saw that they were still fast asleep or so I thought. "Everything alright hyung?" Jaebum asked. "Just a nightmare, I'll be fine you can go back to sleep. I'll tell you about it tomorrow," I replied. Jaebum hesitantly followed what I said and went back to sleep with a shrug. I sat on my bed calming myself, "why am I having these dreams?" I asked myself. I clutched my chest where my heart is, "Why does it hurt so much?" I whispered as tears well up in my eyes. I figured I won't be able to sleep again and decided to wash my face in the bathroom; I looked on the wall clock before proceeding and saw that it was half past three. I proceeded downstairs and out to the playground after washing up and seated on one of the swings.

I started swinging slowly enjoying the soft cold breeze that touches my face, suddenly a bright circle with unreadable inscriptions appeared before me which then evolved into what seems to be a mirror. I was rooted in place by fear, I knew that the best thing to do is to run but my body is not cooperating with me. Then all of a sudden a hand holding a golden staff came out of the mirror followed by a head covered with a white hood. It was creepy seeing someone coming out of a mirror but somehow the fear I felt before dissipated and my curiosity took over. When the person is fully out of the mirror he slightly tilted his head and smiled at me. He was wearing what seems like a white winter hooded coat with a blue trench coat underneath, his hair is silver blond and his face screams squirrel. "I didn't expect you to be up at this hour, you're usually asleep when I visit," the man said. "I'm sorry sir, but do I know you?" I asked. "I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Jisung, Han Jisung," he said as he approached the other swing. "May I?" pointing at the swing, I nodded and he sat beside me. "You said I'm usually asleep when you visit, does that mean that this isn't the first time you came to see me?" I asked. He was peacefully looking at the moon with a contemplating look on his face as if debating if he should answer or not. "You don't seem surprised to see someone pop out of nowhere," he quizzed. "I always dream about a guy who has wings that are too realistic to just regard it as a dream, so yeah I think other beings do exist in this world," I shrugged.

"So, you do dream about him, you'll meet him soon don't worry," as he stood up and cast a magic portal in front of him. "Wait, do you know him? How are we connected? Why am I dreaming about him," a lot more questions flood my head when he said those words but instead of answering them, "Your questions will be answered at the right time. Goodbye, for now, Mark, I'll see you again next time," he said as he stepped into the portal. "You might want to go inside, the angel has awakened," he added popping his head out before the portal closes. "Angel? Is he referring to the man in my dreams?" I shrugged off what he said not understanding it but followed otherwise. I was met by Minhyuk when I went back in, "Mark? What are doing up so early?" he quizzed as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Had a nightmare, couldn't sleep after, why are you up though?" I asked back. "I need to pee," he said as he made a beeline towards the bathroom.

I went back to my room, lay down on my bed and closed my eyes willing myself to sleep. I was already half asleep when the door to our room opened and felt someone watching me. I saw a boy about my age with wings on his back looking at me through my half-lidded eyes, I can't make out what he looks like though. "You suffered too much on your past life, I hate to see you suffer again, come to me when you don't have anyone else," he said as he placed a small box beside me.


	3. A Glimpse of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark learns about his connection with Jackson

“What is wrong with you? Are you out of your mind? You’re no longer his guardian,” a dark-haired fallen angel said pushing the other out of anger, “So you can help Jackson, but I can’t help Mark?” the platinum-blond-haired angel replied. “Jackson was a different story, look what I’ve become,” the dark-haired countered. “Do you even know what could happen to you because of this? What about Kihyun are you just going to abandon him like that?” he added while the other just stood there looking at the ground. “I just don’t want you to face the same fate I did, promise me you won’t do anything against the rules again,” he added while hugging the platinum-blond-haired angel.

“I’ve read all the books available in the library, but I can’t find anything that could explain why you are having these dreams,” Jinyoung said. “How about the internet? I’m sure we’re bound to find something there,” Jaebum suggested. “I think I know someone who could help, I’m just not sure how to contact him,” Mark said. “I met a strange ahjussi named Jisung a couple of nights ago, I think he knows me and what is going on, he said he always visit me while I’m sleeping,” he added. “That makes things easier, all we need to do is to wait for him to visit at night, right?” Jinyoung said. “I guess,” Mark answered hesitantly.

Three days have passed but no Jisung showed up to visit Mark. It’s almost 5 am and Mark is still waiting for Jisung to show up. They are currently sprawled on the floor Jinyoung fast asleep on a sleeping Jaebum’s chest hugging the elder. He was about to get up and go to the bathroom when he heard a familiar voice, “Sleep little one, let me show you a glimpse of your past,” with these words Mark slowly drifted to sleep.

_Mark found himself looking at a 16-year-old him on a mirror. He was wearing a black hoodie paired with black ripped skinny jeans. He was admiring himself when a blond-haired guy entered, “ready for our double date?” the guy asked. Mark nodded and went to the guy and hold on to his arms. “Where are we going to meet Jaebum and Jinyoung?” Mark asked. “Jaebum said they’ll be waiting for us at the cinema?” the blond said. Mark nodded and went silent as the grabbed a cab going to the cinema. The blond noticed this and said. “What’s bothering you, baby?” Mark blushed at the pet name and shook his head. “If you’re worrying that my friends won’t like you, don’t,” the blond assured. “I’m just nervous,” Mark said. “I’m going to introduce you to them as my boyfriend, I’m not asking their approval, and even if they contradict I still won’t change my mind,” the blond said matter of factly. Even with the blond’s words Mark still felt anxious all throughout the whole ride towards the cinema. He was spacing out when the cab stopped and only came back to his senses when he felt the blond intertwined their finger and said, “Baby, we’re here”. Mark felt his heart pound faster than a racing car once they were out of the cab. He abruptly stopped halfway through the cinema and was about to beg the blond to go home when he heard someone called making the blond look to where the voice came from, “Jackson, over here,” Jinyoung called waving at the blond._

Mark woke up to the sound of the usual morning bells of the orphanage. He sat up recalling his dream and made a mental note of the name of the man in his dream.  His name is Jackson he thought. He looked to where Jaebum and Jinyoung are sleeping beside him, remembering that their friends with the Jackson guy. He was deep in thought when he remembered the voice he heard before succumbing to sleep. He quickly woke up Jinyoung and Jaebum shaking them. “Guys wake up, I had another dream,” he announced as Jinyoung and Jaebum stirred and groaned in their sleep. “What is it about this time,” Jaebum asked as he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. “I tell you about the dream later, what’s important right now is I heard a voice before I fell asleep last night,” Mark relayed. “A voice,” this time it was Jinyoung who questioned. “Yes, and I think that was Jisung hyung,” Mark answered. “How can you be sure of that? We have been waiting for him for three days and he hasn’t shown up,” Jaebum asked. “I’m not but the voice was familiar like I already heard it somewhere before and the only persons who I talk to are you guys and Jisung,” Mark reasoned. “But it could still be a different person,” Jinyoung argued. “I know,” Mark sighed. “So, we have another mystery to solve, this past of yours and our relationship with each other are confusing as heck,” Jaebum complained. “You said you had another dream? What’s it about?” Jinyoung said changing the subject seeing Mark’s dejected mood.

“I learned the name and our relationship to the guy with wings,” Mark said silently. “Wait a minute? Our?” Jaebum said surprised. Mark nodded, “Apparently he’s my boyfriend in my past life,” he said. “Wait, so he was human before? How did you know it was your past life?” Jinyoung quizzed. “The voice said he’ll show me a glimpse of my past life,” Mark clarified. “So, if he’s your boyfriend how’s he related to us?” Jaebum asked. “He’s your friend, at least that is what the dream said. I’m not sure how it happened though, the dream was cut when Jinyoung called his name,” Mark answered. “What is his name then?” Jaebum said. “Jackson, his name is Jackson,”


	4. A Christmas Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung visits Mark, Jaebum and Jinyoung

It was Christmas eve when Jisung showed himself to Mark and his friends. “Hello little one, I see you’re still waiting for me,” Jisung said as he popped out behind Mark and his friends who are currently seated on a swing.  The latter looked behind then to see a man with a squirrel-like faced dressed in black skinny jeans partnered with a blue oversized hoodie. “And you brought some friends with you, good to see you again Jinyoung and Jaebum,” Jisung said bowing down to them. “I have a gift for you guys,” Jisung added. “Speaking of which, was it you who left this?” Mark said showing the box which was left for him. Jisung examined the box and whispered, “ahh, he also made his move.” “It was left on my bed and I wasn’t sure who left it though,” Mark explained not hearing what Jisung has said. “No, it didn’t come from me, but I have an idea on who might give that to you,” Jisung answered. “Then who might it be,” Jinyoung butted in. Jisung bent down to match Jinyoung’s height and winked, “That’s a secret, I don’t think I’m the right person who should tell you about it.” Jinyoung pouted and was about to whine when Jisung spoke again. “So ready for your presents?” The three perked up expectingly. “First, go to sleep little ones,” Jisung said waving his hands instantly putting the three to sleep, he waved his hands again to float their bodies before it hit the ground and settled them down lightly. “Shall we continue where we left off?” Jisung whispered.

_Mark and the others found themselves in the cinema, Mark holding on to Jackson trying to say something when he heard a voice, “Jackson, over here,” Jackson looked to where the voice came from and saw Jinyoung waving his hands at them, Jackson gave Mark an assuring tap on the hands as they walk towards where Jinyoung and Jaebum was standing. “Hey guys, ready for our double date,” Jackson smirked. “I told you this is not a date, I’m just here to accompany Jinyoung,” Jaebum scoffed and Jinyoung just laughed. “Anyways, this is Mark, Mark this is Jaebum and Jinyoung,” Jackson said as he introduced one another. Mark shook Jaebum’s and Jinyoung’s hand as he greeted them. “So, what will we watch?” Mark said trying his best not to be awkward. He was really not good at making conversations. He’d rather spend his day inside his dorm room reading a book rather than socializing. He was as you could say an introvert. If it wasn’t Jackson’s request for him to meet his friend he wouldn’t have been in this situation right now._

_“Fantastic beast II is out, I really wanted to watch it,” Jinyoung said enthusiastically. “Then let's go watch it?” Jackson said. “Jaebum and I will go get the tickets and popcorn you guys wait here,” he added. And with that Mark and Jinyoung was left alone as they watched the two head towards the ticket booth. To say the atmosphere between Jinyoung and Mark is awkward would be an understatement. Both were literally looking somewhere else trying their best not to make eye contact. “How are you Mark hyung, it’s been a while,” Jinyoung said breaking the silence and awkwardness between them. “I’ve been good, how about you?” Mark asked. “I’m better now,” Jinyoung answered. “Jinyoung about what happened between us,” Mark started but was cut off by Jinyoung, “That’s already in the past hyung let’s not talk about it, I’m glad you found the one for you.” Mark was about to grab Jinyoung’s arm when Jinyoung saw Jaebum and Jackson walking back towards them and immediately ran towards Jaebum clinging onto his arms, Mark sighed and walked beside Jackson who just gave him a knowing look._

_On the other hand, while Jinyoung and Mark were talking, “Jacks are you sure it’s fine to leave those two alone, you know with their history and all,” Jaebum asked. “They need to settle things between them and makeup, it has been a while, as Jinyoung said,” Jackson answered. “I know that but you know they’re both the silent type, I won’t be surprised if they didn’t say a single word while waiting,” Jaebum said. “Have a little faith in them will you,” Jackson exclaimed. “Any news on how Youngjae is doing?” Jackson said silently. “He’s still the same, look Jacks, it's not your fault, he just fell for the wrong person that’s all,” Jaebum said trying to console Jackson._

“What do you think you're doing?” an unfamiliar voice said. “I’m doing what I can to save Jackson hyung,” Jisung’s voice replied. “Mark can’t meet Jackson again he’ll just suffer if he does,” the unfamiliar voice again. “We both know that they’re bound to meet one way or another,” Jisung said. “Not if I can help it,” said the unfamiliar voice. “You’re no longer his guardian, will you really abandon your new child for someone who’s not your responsibility?” Jisung said. “You should go now,” Jisung said as the three started to stir awake. “We’re not done yet,” the unfamiliar voice said before it disappeared into thin air.

“What was that just now,” Jaebum exclaimed. “Who were you talking to Ahjussi?” Mark asked. “That’s not important right now is it?” Jisung said with a smile. “Did you guys enjoy the dream?” Jisung said as he walks towards one of the swings and sat on it. “The dreams? What is all from you?” Mark asked. “No, the ones prior is yours,” Jisung said seriously. “But right now, the dream I had it seems to be real,” Jinyoung said. “They’re not dreams, they’re suppressed memories,” Jisung explained. “It means it really happened then Mark and I had something in the past,” Jinyoung exclaimed. “Wait, what?” Jisung exclaimed. “In my dream, I was with Jaebum waiting for someone at the cinema, then Mark and a blond guy came then I shouted “Jackson, over here,” then we were introduced and then we were left alone and..” Jinyoung stated. “I had the same dream,” Mark said. “Me too,” Jaebum exclaimed.


	5. Youngjae

"Wait a minute," Jaebum suddenly exclaimed. "You had a thing with Mark? I thought I was your soulmate?" he added. “Oh, so now you’re my soulmate,” Jinyoung scoffed. "Should've shown a different memory," Jisung said amused. "Did he?" Jaebum looked at Jisung. "I didn't know either, if I knew I wouldn't have shown that memory," Jisung said sheepishly. "Isn't it too late for that now?" Mark and Jinyoung both shouted at Jisung. Jisung raised his hands in defence and explained “Hey no need to be worked up about this, anyways this all happened in the past,” he said as he retreats to an open portal behind him. “Don’t fight over this for too long alright, I’ll fix this mess someday,” Jisung teased as the portal closes.

Meanwhile, “We’ll take you to a place where no one will hurt you anymore okay,” a woman said to a very distraught boy whom they rescued from syndicates who abuse and use kids for their petty schemes. The next morning at the orphanage talks about a kid who came earlier that day surrounded the dining hall. “Have you guys heard about the new kid?” Jinyoung asked as he sat on their shared table. “Everyone has been talking about him, apparently he was rescued from syndicates,” Jaebum leaned and whispered. “And you know what’s really interesting? His name is the same as the guy Jackson asked me about in our dream,” he added. “What name?” Jinyoung quirks his eyebrows. “You know, Youngjae, we have the same dream, why are you asking as if you don’t know?” Jaebum queried. “We don’t, we only saw the memories we were involved in, just like how you didn’t know Jinyoungie and I have something in the past if he didn’t blurt it out,” Mark said.

“Who the heck is Youngjae and why is Jackson asking you about him?” Jinyoung said hitting JB’s shoulder. “Awww, how should I know the memory was cut off remember,” Jaebum whined. “Is…is…this…seat…taken?” a stuttering voice suddenly said starling the three of them. “Uhmm…no,” Jaebum answered gesturing for the boy to sit. “You’re the new kid, right?” Jinyoung asked which earned a nod from the boy. “Hi I’m Jinyoung this is Jaebum and Mark,” he introduced. “I..I’m You…ng…jae, Choi… Youngjae” the kid answered. “I’m sorry, I know it’s rude, but I can’t help myself, why are you stuttering?” Jinyoung asked. Mark and Jaebum sighed, “You just can’t hold your tongue, can you?”  Jaebum said facing his mate. “Sorry about him, he’s a curious kid,” Mark explained. Youngjae shrugged, “I... it's …okay, so…sorry if… if… it… bo…bothers… you” the kid said dejectedly. This has always been his problem, people always avoided him because of his disability mostly because they are having a hard time understanding him. “Hey, it's alright, we’re not bothered at all,” Jinyoung said giving Youngjae a big smile.

That night sharing the room with Youngjae as well, Mark had another dream. “Hello Youngjae, I hope you’re not bad in this life,” Jisung said as he pats Youngjae’s head. He paced the room going over to Jinyoung’s and Jaebum side. “Take care of Youngjae for me,” he whispered. As he said this the door of the room opened. “Angel, are you here to stop me again?” Jisung quietly said before even facing the said angel. “I didn’t come here for your business mage, I came here to give the boy a gift,” said the angel. “This is the first time I saw your true form, you really are ethereal, but why are you helping the kid? Aren’t you mad at what he did to your child in their past life?” Jisung said watching the angel approach Youngjae. “He doesn’t know what he did to him, and I beg of you to keep it that way,” the angel replied. The angel hovered his hands over Youngjae’s throat and whispered some incantations. “The gift of sound, so that will fix his stuttering,” Jisung mused. “I hope it will, my job here is done, I’ll see you around mage,” the angel said as he animates his glamour on and turned into a child almost the same age as Mark and the others. “Goodnight little angel,” Jisung said with a teasing smirk plastered on his face. The angel scoffed as he closed the door behind him. “Let me introduce Youngjae to you, I’ll only show you the good stuff,” Jisung said as he approached Mark hovering his hands over the boy’s forehead.

 _Mark found himself sitting in the classroom staring at a blank chair beside him._ _"Excuse me," he heard a voice say, he turned to look and see who it was and saw a new face. "Hi, sorry is that seat taken?" the guy asked. "It used to be, it's free now," he said which earned a confused look from the other. "You can sit there if you want," he clarified. The guy sat beside him and took out a book and read. The scene shifted and he was now walking towards the same guy who is busy getting his stuff from the lockers. He greeted him, which the latter returned with a smile. "Choi Youngjae right?" he said. "Yes," Youngjae replied. "I noticed you're always alone, do you mind if I hang out with you?" he quizzed. "A... are you sure?" was Youngjae’s shocked reply. "Of course," he said. Days passed and Youngjae started to hang out with Mark. He's fun to be with, always smiling, like he doesn't know how to get mad. He was a ray of "sunshine" that brightens your day whenever you are down. Days became weeks, and weeks became months, and Youngjae became a part of his little gang._

Mark was woken up by Youngjae. “Hyung, it’s time for breakfast,” the kid hesitantly said. “Five more minutes,” Mark whined which earned a giggle from Youngjae. “Hyung you have to get up or there’ll be no food left for us,” Jinyoung said this time. Mark groaned and sit up on his bed as he rubbed his eyes of the remaining sleepiness. Half-awake, Mark faced Youngjae, “I dreamt about you, you’re a ball of sunshine that makes everyone smile,” Mark sleepily said grinning like an idiot. Youngjae, confused, looked at Jaebum and Jinyoung. “Welcome to our weird world,” Jaebum said smiling widely. “Come on get him up we’ll explain everything over breakfast,” he added.


	6. YugBam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took too long

“We have to move Yuggie, they’ll catch up with us if we stop here,” Bambam said. “Can we rest for a while? I’m really tired,” Yugyeom whined. “I’m tired too but they’ll lock us up again if we don’t get far from this place,” Bambam argued. “Need help escaping?” a voice suddenly said. “Who’s there?” Yugyeom and Bambam chimed, looking for the source of the voice. “Up here little one,” Jisung said waving at Yugyeom and Bambam as if floating on midair while Indian seated is a normal thing for others to see. “You… how…you’re floating,” Yugyeom and Bambam exclaimed. “Ah yes, sorry to startle you,” Jisung said lowering himself to the ground. “How did you do that?” Yugyeom asked. “I’ll explain everything later, for now, sleep,” the mage answered blowing the kids a kiss.

_Bambam and Yugyeom are in their favorite fast food joint waiting for Mark while cuddling. "I'm really anxious about this babe," Bambam said. "I know I am feeling the same way, let's just hope he takes it well," Yugyeom replied. They were waiting for at least half an hour before Mark came. "Hyung what took you so long?" Bambam asked as Mark takes his seat across them. "Sorry I was with Jackson earlier," Mark said. "Really?!" Yugyeom remarked "did he explain his sudden disappearance?" he added "No, he didn't," Mark said as he munches on the fries on the table. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Mark quizzed. Both Bambam and Yugyeom paused for a few moments thinking of how to answer him. “I… we,” Bambam began. "If you called me here to tell me that you two are a couple; spare yourselves," Mark said. "You knew?” Bambam and Yugyeom chimed. "You guys are pretty obvious you know; besides I've seen you two cuddling when you guys think I'm not around,” Mark said unfazed. “And that whole incident when we were drunk, pretty much told me everything.” Mark winked._

_The scene shifted and Yugyeom and Bambam found themselves roaming around what seems like the basement of an abandoned building trying to find something. They have been going around for about 15 minutes when Yugyeom suddenly whined loudly, “WHERE IS THE F*CKING KITCHEN.” They suddenly heard a soft giggle coming from behind them finding the mage they encountered earlier with a raven-haired person when they turned around. “Need help finding the f*cking kitchen?” the other guy giggled. “Follow us,” the mage added. They were led to the far end of the basement where there were no more doors visible. Only a big open wall was in front of them. “We’re here,” the mage announced. Yugyeom and Bambam looked at the surrounding, “There’s nothing here but this big open wall,” Yugyeom said as they stood near the edge. “Exactly,” the raven-haired said with a smirk as he pushed both Yugyeom and Bambam off the edge of the wall. Both screamed preparing their body to hit the ground, but it never came, instead, they found their feet on solid ground inside the kitchen. The raven-haired and the mage appeared out of the wall laughing their asses off. “Gets them all the time,” the raven-haired commented to the mage. “Welcome to Chan’s Kitchen,” the mage said to Bambam and Yugyeom. “Why you little…” Yugyeom charged at the two._

Yugyeom and Bambam woke up in an unfamiliar place, “Where are we?” Bambam asked with a groan. “Ahh you’re awake,” Jisung said from where he is sat. “You, what did you do to us,” Bambam said. “How was your dream? Was it a pleasant one?” Jisung said. “You were in my dream, you looked the same as you are now,” Yugyeom commented suddenly stirring awake. “Who and what exactly are you?” Yugyeom added. “I’m Jisung, I’m a mage, I’ve known you from your past lives, the dreams you just had are not ordinary, those where suppressed memories,” Jisung explained rocking his swing slowly looking dreamily at the sky. “If you have seen me in your dream that means… you saw him as well,” the mage added. “Are you referring to the ethereal raven-haired guy who was with you?” Bambam asked. Jisung did not answer “This will be your new home, I know the last one you had was a nightmare, but I promised you this one is better, I grew up here along with the others,” he explained. “How did you…” Bambam began. “Know that the facility you were in was a detention center?” Jisung finished. “I watched over the two of you, I tried to help but the place was jinxed so that no supernatural abilities can be used within its perimeter, I was glad that you escaped earlier,” Jisung added. “You won’t be alone anymore there are others here who will become your family,” the mage said as voices can be heard approaching where they are resting. Yugyeom and Bambam started to panic and was about to ran but the look on Jisung’s face tells them everything will be alright.

“I’m telling you guys there's two more kid who will be with us,” Youngjae argued. “How come you have dreamt about this but not us?” Mark said. “It a lovely evening to be arguing little ones,” Jisung commented startling Mark, Jaebum, Jinyoung and Youngjae. “Ahjussi, how come you showed him a dream but not us?” Mark, Jaebum and Jinyoung began to argue. “Come down little ones, I showed him the dream so that he will believe your stories,” Jisung explained. “Oh, oh, oh, oh, look, look,” Youngjae shouted pointing at Yugyeom and Bambam when he spotted them. “I told you there’s two more,” he added grinning, “Hello, my name is Youngjae,” he said offering his hand for a shake. “I’m Bambam and this is Yugyeom,” Bambam said shaking Youngjae’s hand Yugyeom doing the same. “This is Mark hyung, he’s the oldest, Jaebum hyung, and Jinyoung hyung,” the ball of sunshine introduced as the others offer their hands for a shake. “I guess there’s only one person missing,” Jisung said. “I will take my leave now, treat each other as family, there will be hardships ahead but I’m sure you’ll get through all of it together,” he added disappearing into a portal.


	7. Fallen Angel

Jackson was seated in a café in Seoul looking out the window. “Hyung it has been 100 years since he died, aren’t you planning on finding someone else?” Jisung said to him. “You heard what he said back then, he will come back, and I intend to wait for him,” Jackson answered. “The people who knew that are all dead except for us, and my time here is coming to an end as well, I don’t want to leave you alone drowning in sorrow and misery,” Jisung retorted. “Yah, who’s drowning in sorrow and misery, besides most of your friends are immortal so technically they are not dead,” the older replied hitting Jisung’s head on the process. “Aw, that hurts,” the younger whines. “Serves you right,” Jackson scoffed. “Where do you think they are?” the younger said sadness evident in his voice. “The nephalem has been visiting every now and then, death’s spawn has been recalled back to the underworld, the fairy went back to the forest with the shifter, and the angel has been called back to heaven,” he said standing up from their table. “Where are you going? Wait Seungmin has been visiting, Who’s the angel, I need details” the younger whined again. “For a walk, I’ll give you details later,” he answered. “Try visiting the orphanage maybe you’ll find something interesting there,” the younger said with an innocent smile on his face. “Yeah, whatever,” he shouted as he retreated out of the café. It was a chilly autumn morning again, much like the day they laid Mark to rest. “I guess I’ll be seeing you soon my love,” Jisung said looking out of the window.

Jackson was absentmindedly walking the streets when he suddenly realized where he was. In front of him stood his old orphanage, 100 years have passed but it still served the same purpose. He was about to walk away when he felt a pull as if asking him to come inside. He slowly made his way towards the entrance and opened the door. The place hasn’t changed a lot since he was last there, being there was both nostalgic and surreal, bringing back memories. He was pulled out of his thought when someone spoke: “Can I help you, young man?” A nun asked him. “Oh no thank you I was just looking around, I was from this orphanage as well, I just want to pay a visit,” he answered. “Do you perhaps want to adopt a child as well? Good timing the kids will be taking their recess, come you can wait in the playground if you like,” the nun said before walking off to who knows where before Jackson could answer. He continued his little tour and ended up in the playground when the bell rang, and shouts of children can be heard coming to the playground. Jackson was half expecting to see Mark among the kids but was unsuccessful, so he just sat on one of the swings on the playground he was lost again in thoughts when he heard a familiar voice from behind him saying. “Took you long enough to find us, are you going to take us away from this place, Gaga?”

Jackson froze where he was seated as his heart started to beat faster. He knew that voice too well, heck he won’t ever forget that voice. He slowly looked behind where the voice came from and saw probably a 10 or 11-year-old boy, behind him stood 5 more boys. Jackson can’t believe what he’s seeing, right in front of him stood Mark. He slowly walked towards Mark stooping down his level when he was in front of him. “It’s you, it’s really you, How? How come you still remember me?” Jackson said hugging Mark as tears fell from his eyes. “You know this old man Mark hyung?” a boy with pitch-black hair sassily said while strangling a tall kid with a distinct mole under the right eye. “Aren’t you still a sassy brat Jinyoung, and I see you and Yugyeom still bicker like girls,” Jackson said. “Hey, how did you know our names?” Yugyeom said finally escaping from Jinyoung.

“Oh, you’re the guy from our dream the one with Mark during that cinema date,” Jinyoung shouted. “Jaebum look that’s Jackson, Mark hyung’s boyfriend,” he added. “Dream?” Jackson said confused. “Yeah, we saw you in our dreams one time, but Mark has been dreaming about you constantly though,” Jaebum said. A blush crept on Mark’s face who tried desperately to hide it from Jackson.

“You’re really cute when you’re blushing like this,” Jackson commented which cause Mark to blush some more. “Do you want to adopt that kid?” the nun from before suddenly showed up. “Yes, actually I want to adopt all 6 of them,” Jackson said.

“Oh okay,” the nun replied clearly shocked by what she heard. “Please follow me to my office so that we can discuss the process,” the nun said. “I’ll be right back kids,” Jackson said. The ruckus started once Jackson was out of sight. “Did you hear that? He’s going to adopt all of us,” Youngjae said. “We’d still be together,” Yugyeom said happily.

“You all met up at last, things will be a bit complicated from now on, help each other out and I’m sure you’ll overcome all hardship,” Jisung said while watching Jackson and the others. “It’s been a while Changbin, are you here to collect my soul?” Jisung said when he felt Changbin’s aura behind him. “How have you been Jisung?” Changbin said. “I’ve been so lonely, I missed you and the others,” Jisung said facing Changbin as his eyes tear up. Changbin approached Jisung and engulfed him in a hug. “I missed you too Sungie, I have a gift for you,” Changbin said. Before the mage could react, he felt a couple of familiar auras as people emerged from the shadow, one by one Jisung saw his friends again. Chan came flying down with what seems like a phoenix who later transformed into Woojin. Felix came out next who ran straight to Jisung shouting “Twin,” giving the Mage a tight hug. Jeongin came next “I really hate shadow travelling, can't you just pick me up next time?” he said whining looking at a winged person coming down. “Hey, I’m not your personal plane you know,” Seungmin said complaining as he landed. “Wow baby, I thought you’d be happy to be travelling with me, but I guess I was wrong,” Hyunjin said coming out of the shadow pretending to be hurt. "In my defence, flying is much better than swirling around in complete darkness," Jeongin scoffed. "Hey, I can fly too you know," Hyunjin said defensively. "I know but you never used it anyway, maybe I should change boyfriends," Jeongin said contemplating. "Yah," Hyunjin shouted. "Seungminnie, want to be my boyfriend?" Jeongin said teasingly ignoring Hyunjin's whines. "I already am dumbass," Seungmin said hugging both Hyunjin and Jeongin. Don’t get him wrong Jisung was indeed elated to see his friends again but his eyes were searching the area looking for someone else. “It’s been a while, my love,” he heard a familiar voice say from behind him while he was engulfed in Felix' hug.


	8. Reunions and Goodbyes

“It’s been a while, my love,” Jisung heard a familiar voice say from behind him while he was engulfed in Felix' hug. He quickly let go and turned around. He froze for a while after confirming who it is. Slowly he walked towards Minho taking his time as if afraid that he will disappear once he gets very close. When he was right in front of him he lifts his shaking hand to cup face rubbing his thumbs on his cheeks then letting it fall down to touch the part where his heart is. But before his hands touched his chest Minho held his hands against his. “It’s time to release the spell Jisung, it’s time to come home,” Minho said his gentle voice laced with love. “I guess I need to say goodbye to him,” Jisung said as he looked back to where Mark and the others are. “We’ll give you time then,” Minho said as they started to retreat. “Wait,” Jisung said as he grabbed Minho by the wrist. “Will I see you again?” he added. “We’ll be waiting here when you’re ready,” Minho smiled at him as they retreated back into the darkness. Mark and the others were talking loudly among themselves when Jisung showed up in front of them. “You guys seem to be in a good mood today,” Jisung said, “Hyung, we saw him, and he said he’ll adopt all of us,” Yugyeom excitedly blurted out. “That’s good news little one,” Jisung said half-heartedly. “Is there something wrong hyung?” Jinyoung asked sensing a different aura from the mage. Jisung bent down matching the kid's height, “Everything is fine little one, I’m glad you guys finally meet each other again,” he said as he ruffled Jinyoung’s hair. “Jaebum, come here,” he said. “Things will be a bit complicated from now on, I want both of you to look after your new family,” he added. “But you will be there to help us right hyung?” Jinyoung said. “I’m afraid my time here is up little one, but I’m leaving you this, a friend of mine gave me this to help you out, I’m sure it’ll be of help to you when the time comes,” the mage said as he handed a worn-out diary to Jaebum. “Keep it hidden from Mark and Jackson,” he whispered to Jaebum as he disappeared.

Jackson went home to process the necessary documents he needs to be able to adopt Mark and the others. “Hyung, I’m home,” Jisung shouted as he entered their shared home. He was greeted by an overly excited Jackson. “Sungie, you’ll never guess what happened today,” he said with as much enthusiasm as he can muster. “What did happen that got you so excited?” Jisung said. Jisung listened to Jackson rant about how he ended up at the old orphanage and found Mark and the others were there. He listened as he related the story of how his processing papers to adopt the kids and how their home will have 6 new occupants. “I’m happy for you hyung,” Jisung said as he hugged Jackson. “Hyung, I saw them too,” he added. Jackson froze hearing this, knowing full well where their conversation will be going. “I’m here to say goodbye, I’m releasing the spell I put on myself tonight,” he said with tears starting to form in his eyes. “You can’t leave me just yet,” Jackson complained. “My job here is done hyung, you found them already,” the mage said his tears freely flowing now. “But… I’ll never see you again, we both know what will happen once you remove that spell,” Jackson said. “It still has to be done,” Jisung said. “Hyung, jebal, it’s already hard to say goodbye as it is, please don’t make it complicated,” Jisung said as both of them was engulf in silence with only the sounds of strained sobs filling the emptiness them both feel. “Do they know?” Jackson said after a while. “Changbin and Seungmin probably knows, I’m not sure about the rest,” Jisung answered.

“It’s almost midnight, I must go,” Jisung said. “Can I come and see you off for the last time?” Jackson said. Jisung looked sceptical about letting him come afraid that he will do something that will bring chaos. “I promise I won’t say or do anything, I just want to see you off that’s all,” the fallen added seeing the look the mage was giving him. Jisung agreed with Jackson and they flew off back to the abandoned building. Minho and the others were already there when they arrived, standing around the magician’s circle they once used to try and revive Jackson and Mark with Minho in the middle of it. “It’s time,” Minho said extending his hands for Jisung, “it’s good to see you again Jackson hyung,” he added to which Jackson just nodded. Once Jisung and Minho reached the middle of the circle Minho let go of Jisung’s hand and took his place in the circle. Jisung stood there for a while looking at everyone in the circle. “I… I have to say something before I release the spell,” he nervously said. “I want to say thank you to everyone, for putting up with me, for being my friends, my brothers, my family, and for being my lover,” he said with teary eyes, “Why do you sound like your saying goodbye?” Minho laughed nervously. “Hyung, you’re the best thing that happened in my life, you made me feel special, made me felt loved, not that I didn’t felt that with the others, but you get what I mean. Hyung, live a happy life,” as he approached Minho and placed a kiss on his lips. “Relashio incantatum,” Jisung said and he backed away to the middle of the circle again,” Slowly Jisung’s body turns to dust. “I’m sorry hyung, we can’t be together again, I love you so much,” he said crying. Finally realizing what was happening, Minho tried to bolt towards Jisung but was blocked by Changbin and Seungmin. “Hyung you can’t approach him,” Changbin said. “I don’t care what you’re saying, let me go,” Minho struggled against their grip. “Jisung-ah you can’t leave me like this,” Minho cried. “You… you all knew this would happen?” Minho accused. “Hyung, Saranghae,” Jisung said with a smile before he completely disappeared. Finally been let go he rushed to where Jisung was once standing and tried to grab on any dust Jisung might leave behind but came up empty-handed. Minho breaks down on the floor crying while grasping his heart, everyone else frozen in their spot crying out themselves.


End file.
